Revenge
by ayajk15
Summary: 19 years later and Hermione and Draco are married and have 3 kids, they attend Hogwarts and their lives are filled with drama and love, just like their parents when they were in school. However, someone is out for revenge and they might just take it out on the children. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.**

 **A NEW STORY I WANTED TO TRY OUT. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BECAUSE I AM STILL TRYING TO DECIDE WHAT I WANT THIS STORY ABOUT. LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY RECOMMENDATIONS.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Every year it's the same thing, wake up, pack their clothes, and head of to the train station. However, this year Hermione wanted to try something new so she told her 2 kids that attend Hogwarts, Scorpius whose 17, Cassie whose 13, to wake up themselves as they are getting older and need to try something new. For Leo, whose 10, she wanted to keep him as close to her as possible since he has one more year before he is off to Hogwarts. She wakes up and realizes that everything is ready to go and they all are eating breakfast, she looks at her husband and grins at him, "how very domestic of you, since when do you do breakfast?" Malfoy looks at her and smiles, he has no idea how such an amazing girl who he bullied all of his school years could forgive him and then fall in love with him, "you needed a break and the kids helped out a little." Hermione makes her way over to Draco and gives him kiss and her kids all shout, "eww," "gross", "get a room". They all start laughing and Hermione says, "before you guys know it you all will have someone that you will be doing this with, right when Cassie heard this she started smiling and said, "well yeah obviously," her dad looked at her with a face," over my dead body. You are my little girl and I will not hear anything more, okay?" Hermione started laughing and Cassie just rolled her eyes. "What about you Scorp, anyone you fancy?" Scorpius just blushed and tried to change the subject but Cassie trying to annoy her brother said, "he likes this girl but he is scared because she's in Gryffindor." She stuck out her tongue at he launched a waffle at her. Hermione looked at him with a smile, "what her name?" Draco looked at Hermione liked she grew 3 heads, "my son, who mind is in Slytherin, will not be dating a Gryffindor." Hermione looked at him, "oh come on they are just houses, get over it. "Scorp looked at the time and said, "oh look at the time, we are going to be late." They al rushed out and when they go to the train station Hermione pulled him to the side and said, "this conversation is not over." He just nodded and and then his dad cam up to him, "as long as its not a Weasley or a Potter, you can date whoever." Scorp swallows and just nods. Him and Cassie find a compartment and the Weasley and Potter family show up. Hermione and Draco see Harry and Ginny and Ron and Lavender. Harry and Ginny had 3 kids; 17 year-old James, 16-year old Albus, and 15-year-old Lily. Ron and Lavender has 3 kids; 16 year-old Fred, 15-year old Oliver, 12- yea old Leah. Till this day everyone is still shocked on how Hermione and Draco got together but they all eventually got over it. As they went their separate ways, Scorp was on his way to the Slytherin compartment when he was pulled to an empty one and was pushed against the seats. He looked up and saw Lily and he smiled. She smiled right back at him, "Did you tell your parents?" He shook his head no, "are you kidding me, do you know what my dad will do if he finds out I am dating you, he will freak. My sister almost ratted me out in the morning." She laughed and sat on his lap and started kissing him, while he was kissing her neck, she said, "you know what my dad will do when he finds out I'm dating a Malfoy, he will freak." He laughed against her neck and while he was putting his hands on her thighs, and without them noticing, James walked in and Scorp felt Lily get off and when he opened his eyes he saw a fist in his face and right when he was about to get hit, Lily yelled, "STOP!" James turned around and saw Lily crying and put his hand down. James pulled out his wand and pointed at at Scorp, "you touch my sister again and you see what's going to happen. " Lily looked at him like he was crazy, "are you kidding me, who do you think you are?" James started raising his voice, "are YOU kidding me, he is two years older than you. Do you know what will happen if dad finds out?" Lily just nodded, "yes, why do you think I haven't told him or mom yet. Just leave him alone James." She gave her brother a hard look and James walked out of the cart. Scorp still lay on his back against the seat and when he looked at Lily, his heart broke because he could tell that she didn't know what to do. He pulled her towards him and said, "if you want we can stop, you can take time for yourself but I will never stop loving you." Lily looked at him with wide eyes because this is the first time he told her that, "you love me?" he looked at her, "of course, always have and always will." She kissed him and she said, "we will just try to keep it more secretive then usual okay?" He nods his head and goes to the Slytherin compartment. He contemplates on what he is going to do about the James situation and how is going to explain to his dad wants going on.

When they get to Hogwarts, James pulls Scorp to the side, "if you know what's good for you, you will stop talking to Lily." Scorp pushes him back and gets in his face, "you can't tell me what to do, and where is this coming from James, you are my friend, even if its your sister you should be happy for her." James looks at Scorp and "I don't care, you will stay away from her." Scorp shakes his head, "no." James punches him and they both fall onto the doors of the Great Hall and they just go at it and everyone gasps and shouts. "Fight, fight, fight." Lily goes up and tells them to stop, but no one is listening to her. Headmistress McGonagall comes up and shouts at them and they stop, "what is the meaning of this?" James and Scorp look up at her and everyone gasps, they can clearly see the bruises on their faces, she shakes her head, "I excepted better than this coming from you two. You are supposed to be best friends," she looks at them, "my office now." They both go to her office and when she seats across from them, she looks at them and says, "Who threw the first punch?" Scorp points at James, and McGonagall just shakes her head, "what prompted this fight?" James looks at Scorp and before he has a chance to open his mouth, Scorp answers, "I'm dating his sister."


	2. Chapter 2

The headmistress looked at Scorp like he grew 2 heads, "I'm sorry, you are what?" Before Scorp could reply, James shouted, "he is dating my sister." She looked at James and said, "so what, aren't you dating someone?" James answered, "yes but it's not the same. That's my sister." She shook her head, I will be owling both of your families and they are to hear of this." Scorp got off from his seat, "please don't. They don't know yet." She shook her head and said, 'I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but I have to. You both will serve detention for the rest of the week. You are dismissed." McGonagall sent out the owls and was waiting for them to respond. She only hoped that she wasn't sensing another rivalry going on between Malfoy and Potter. She shook her head went to go plan their detention.

The Malfoy household was quiet and they only noise you can hear is the TV, which Hermione insisted she had to have. Leo was asleep and Hermione and Malfoy were in their rooms doing god knows what. "Come on, please," Hermione shook her head, "no, Leo is right next door." Draco took his wand and cast a silencing charm, "see now he wont hear," he grinned, "fine" she laughed. He got on top of her and kissed her neck, Hermione gasped and right when he was about to take off her shirt, an owl landed on their window, Draco cursed, "are you serious right now?" Hermione laughed and got up and opened the window, she realized it was a Hogwarts owl, "Draco, this is McGonagall's owl." He got up and opened the letter,

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

 _I am sorry to inform you that Scorpius got into a fight today with non other than James potter, which is surprising since they are best friends. I gave them both detention and I am going to inform the potters too. However, there is something you should know and I would like to speak to you face-to-face. Please let me know yoru response._

 _Headmistress McGonagall._

"what the hell happened between them?" asked Draco, Hermione had no idea, but responded to her and told her they will be there later today, "I don't know, but I'm starting to think he's becoming like you," she laughed. Draco looked at her and gave her a face.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

 _I am sorry to inform you that James got into a fight today with non other than Scorpius Malfoy, which is surprising since they are best friends. I gave them both detention and I am going to inform the Malfoy's too. However, there is something you should know and I would like to speak to you face-to-face. Please let me know your response._

 _Headmistress McGonagall._

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and down back at the letter, Ginny was the first to respond, "I'm going to kill that boy, all he does is get in fights. This time, with one of this best friends no else." While Ginny was ranting, Harry responded and told McGonagall they will be there later today.

 **Later that night**

McGonagall took the scene in front of her, on the chairs were none other than, Lily Potter, James Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy. Lily spoke first, "is it really necessary for me to be here, they are the ones that got in a fight." McGonagall nodded her head, "yes it is Ms. Potter, because..." she was got off from the Floo when Hermione and Malfoy showed up and the Harry and Ginny right behind them. They all went to hug their kids when Harry noticed Lily, "what is Lily doing here, I thought James and Scorp got in a fight." They all looked at the kids who were nervous but Hermione looked closely at Lily and her son who kept looking at each other, she smiled and realized what was going on. McGonagall told them to have a seat, she looked at Harry and Ginny, "your son was the one who threw the first punch." They looked at their son, "what is wrong with you? Why on earth would you punch one of your best friends." McGonagall looked at the Malfoys and said, "your son was just responding to the punch, however I will not tolerate violence in my school." They looked at Scorp and said, "what the hell happened." Sensing James about to answer, Lily spoke, "nothing, just boys being boys. Slytherin and Gryffindor's who know them," she answered nervously. The Potters and Malfoys looked and each other and before anyway had a chance to say something, James got up and said, "she's screwing Malfoy," and he pointed to Scorp. The room was quite for a good 2 minutes before Scorp got up and Punched James in the face. There were shouts from everywhere, "SCORP!" yelled his mom and dad. No one saw lily get up and by them time she reached James all eyes were on her, her head raised and she slapped him across the face, "How dare you." James put his hand on his face and looked at his sister and he knew in the moment he messed up, "you really think that low of me to give up something so precious." She looked at her parents, "yes, I'm dating Scorp, but we have not done it yet." She looked at her brother, "never speak to me again." She ran out of the room crying, Scorp looked at his parents and said, "I'm sorry for not telling you but she wanted to keep it a secret and I just didn't know how you would react. Now if you will excuse me, my girlfriend needs me." He looked at James, "our friendship is important to me and if you can't handle the fact that I am dating your sister, then we can't be friends anymore." He walked out and James just looked around the room. His parents yelled at him to sit down, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted his mom, he just shrugged his shoulder and put his hands on his face. Harry and Draco looked at each other, "look I don't like that fact that my daughter is dating your son, but what my son did to yours, I am sorry." Draco just nodded and shook his head. Hermione spoke first, "James honey, I know she's your sister, but what's the real reason why you don't want them together?" James looked at Hermione and sighed, "all my life I have known him as a player and how he breaks heart left and right," Harry looked at Malfoy, "sounds like his father, " they both laughed, "and in the compartment when I saw them all over each other, I didn't want him to just use her like he did with the other girls and break her heart and I would be stuck to pick up the pieces and would lose my friendship." "You really think that low of me to the point where I would hurt her." They all turned to the find the voice and saw Scorp crying, "because of you she just broke up with me, because of you she wont let me anywhere near her anymore. I hope you are happy," he spit. Draco looked at Harry and said, "I'm going to kill your son if he doesn't fix this," Harry just looked at him and said, "what do you want me to do?" Draco walked to his son and told him everything was going to be fine and told him that Hermione will ask the professors if they can give him the day off, including James and Lily. He nodded his head and they left back home, and Harry and Ginny told their son, "when you come home for Christmas break, you will be grounded until you go back to school," James looked livid, "are you serious, she's the one who lied to you." They both shook their heads, "yes but you are the one that actually broke her heart not Scorpius." They Flooed home and the only ones left in the room were, the headmistress, James, and Scorpius. She looked at them and said, "Detention in the library all week, starting right after dinner," they both nodded their head and went there separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Somewhere in Diagon Alley**_

A knock on the door awoken the person inside and when he opened it, he was surprised to see who was behind it. "Long time no see. How was Azkaban?" The guy smirked and said, "not good, but I came to inform you of something not socialize. He nodded his head and let him in.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" The guy looked at him and said, "those brats put me away and now I want to have my revenge." The owner of the house shook his head, "you do realize that they got older and married and have kids now, so what do you except to do?" The guy smiled and said, "well now that you informed me, I think taking it out on their kids will do." The owner shook his head and said, "fine, just don't involve me into it."

He nodded his head. "Their kids would be in Hogwarts no?" The guy nodded, "but not all of them." "who do I need to know?"

"You have the Potters and the girl Weasly's daughter and sons, Malfoys and Grangers son and daughter and they have one that's not in school yet, and you have the boy Weasley and a girl named brown who have 2 sons and a daughter."

Rodolphus Lestrange looked at guy before him with wide eyes, "wait a minute, are you telling me that a Malfoy married a mud blood?" He looked angry, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have a half-blood?" Lestrange shakes his head and laugh. Rabastan Lestrange looked at his brother with a worried look and said, "the world has changed brother. I don't like them either, but we do not bother them anymore."

Rodolphus looked at his brother, "I don't care about the Weasley, just Malfoy and Potter." Rabastan just nodded, "I hear from a little birdie at Hogwarts that the Malfoy boy and the Potter girl are dating. Scorpius and Lily are their names." The other brother seemed pleased to hear this.

"So two birds with one stone. Excellent. Take the girl and the boy will come after her. Then their parents will see them die in front of them." The second Lestrange brother shook his head.

"Good luck." Rodolphus left and went to go plan how he was going to lure the potter girl. He would have to get eyes inside Hogwarts.

 _ **Hogwarts**_

"Lily please, I just want to talk to you. I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." James waited outside the bathroom for his sister, "go away James, I told you to not to talk to me." James sighed and walked to his common room. While he was walking he saw Scorp taking to his friends and went to go talk to him, "Can I speak with you please?"

Scorp turned around and when he saw James he gave a look of pissed and angry face. "I have nothing to talk to you about. I meant it when I said Lily broke up with me and that is on you. So we are no friends. Not anymore." James could tell that Scorp hated saying that but he was right and he really did mess up. "Please Scorp lets just talk." He sighed and looked at his friends and they left. "So talk."

"I never meant to hurt you or Lily, but you have to know that she is my sister and I didn't want to see her get hurt." Scorp shook his head, "but I am your best friends, you should know that I wouldn't have gone out with her if I was just going to hurt her because she is YOUR sister. I wouldn't have wanted to lose your friendship." James just nodded and they both slid on the floor. "so how did you guys start talking?" Scorp looked at his friend and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You honestly want to know?" James nodded his head.

Scorp began telling him how he went to the library at the end of school year a few months before to study for his exams and he saw Lily. He sat next to her and even though she was two years younger, she helped him and they talked and hit if off. He asked her out and she hesitated because she knew his reputation but then convinced her that she can just try, so she agreed.

"And then now we are broken up because your dumbass couldn't fathom the idea of his sister dating a Slytherin at that." They both laughed and James said, "I really am sorry. I will talk to her." Scorp shook his head, "its fine. I'm just going to give her time and space." James looked at him and nodded. They both headed to detention.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

Lily was in her room crying to herself and wondering if she should keep seeing Scorp. She loved him and knew that if she stayed with him, she will lose her brother. That's what's keeping her from talking to Scorp.

She goes to the Great Hall and looks to the Slytherin table and sees Scorp who looks at her with a sad face and then she sees James coming up to her and she gets angry. He starts talking to her, "Lily please, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you or Scorp." The whole hall is looking at them and wondering what could be going on between brother and sister.

Lily shakes her head while tearing up a little and says, "I forgive you but I don't think I can trust you anymore James. You were worried about Scorp breaking my heart but you did when you thought the worst of me and hated the fact that I was dating your best friend," Everyone gasped but she ignored them, "I just hope you listen to me and leave me alone for a while." She goes to sit next to her friends who consul her and James goes to his friends.

Scorp gets up and goes to Lily and ignores the looks of everyone who is starting to whisper to each other, "can I talk to you alone please?" Lily nods her head and they leave the hall and go in an empty classroom. "Lily please look at me," Scorp tells her, she looks up and you can tell that she wants to cry. "I'm sorry Scorp about everything, but I am just scared about James and your friendship." Scorp shakes his head, "don't worry about me and him. Just me and you." He lifts her head by her chin and looks at her, "you are the love of my life and seeing you hurt, hurts me and I don't want you thinking about your brother or anyone else who will hate this relationship," she looks at him deeply and starts smiling, she starts shaking her head,

"I'm not worried about anyone else, I'm worried about me and you and if we will be together." He nods his head, "of course, always and forever." He leans in to kiss her and she leans in and when he put his lips on hers, he felt happy and you could tell that she did too. They broke apart gasping for air.

"I love you", he looked at her and she smiled, "I love you too." They went back to the Great hall smiling and holding hands and everyone could tell that they looked really happy together.

 _ **Lestrange House**_

Rodolphus was pacing around the house figuring out a way to take the girl. He knew he couldn't step near Hogwarts so she had to come to him. Maybe poly-juice potion, but who, he didn't know. As he was looking out his window, he saw a boy that looked a lot like Harry Potter and wondered if it was his son.

He went outside and eavesdropped on the conversation he was having. "Listen, I am happy they are together, but it's just weird seeing them together." His friend started laughing, "potter, you do know that if Scorp didn't like her, they wouldn't be together right?" James nodded his head and while they were walking bumped into someone, James looked up and saw a man, "excuse me sir," Rodolphus smiled and said, "no problem young man, just watch where you ae going next time," James nodded his head.

Rodolphus smiled and looked down at his hand, a pair of James's hair was resting on his palm, "time to make the potion." He left and started his plan.

 _ **One Week Later**_

Lily was getting ready for her date with Scorp and she couldn't be happier. They had gotten really close again this week and they couldn't be stronger. She tried to avoid her brother as best she could, but she was starting to miss him.

She shook her head, "no time to be sad," she told her self. Right when she finished, she heard a knock on her room door thinking it was Scorp and when she opened it up, her smile faded, seeing James. "Look James, I have to meet Scorp, we will talk later." James grinned and said, "oh you will meet him alright, just not how you think," before Lily could ask what he meant, she felt a sting on her neck and when she looked back up, she didn't see her brother but another man who looked older than her parents, and then everything went black.

 _ **Slytherin Common Room**_

Scorp was getting ready when he heard a peck on the window and went to go see an owl. He opened the window and pulled the letter from him, the owl flew away not wanting any treat. "I hope it's not Lily cancelling." When he opened it and read its content, his face turned white and ran to the Gryffindor common room and knocked, the Fat Lady was annoyed and asked him what he wanted, "please I need to speak to James Potter." Two minutes later James walked out, "what's up?" He gave the letter to James and they both looked at each other and ran to Lily's room.

What they saw broke their hearts, lying on the floor was her purse and her a needle that they can only guess was used to take her. They ran to the Headmistress office and showed her the letter, she opened it and started reading:

 _Dear Malfoy Jr:_

 _As you can guess by now, I have Lily and let me tell you she is deliciously feisty. Can't wait to have fun with her. Tell no one of this and if you are willing, you can switch places with her and I will let her go. You see, I have nothing against you or her, but your parents and in order to see them hurt, I just have to hurt you both. My location will only appear to you when you agree to come and only you. I have plans to tell your parents, but only when you are both with me. I have to go now, so I hope you will think wisely and save the girl or else._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rodolphus Lestrange._

McGonagall looked at the boys and started explaining who he was and how he knew them and their parents. She started explaining about how that was Draco's aunt husband and was sent to Azkaban after the war on the testimony of Scorp and James's fathers. They both nodded their head and Scorp looked to James, "I'm going to save her and there's nothing you can do to stop me okay?" James wanted to argue and tell him it's stupid but he thought to himself and said he would have done it to.

He just nodded and said, "I'll tell our parents." McGonagall looked at the boys and shook her heads, "The Aurors will handle the situation boys. Leave it to them." Scorp shook his head, "with all due respect headmistress, this is my girlfriend, so I am going whether you like it or not."

She couldn't do anything but nod her head and while he agreed to the letter, the location appeared and he whispered it to James, and looked at the headmistress, "when I give the signal, James will tell you the location and the Aurors can come." He walked out and McGonagall just prayed that Scorp knew what he was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Malfoy's Residence**_

"I can't believe are kids are dating," Harry laughed, Malfoy laughed and said, "you and me both." They both shook their heads, "but I'm serious Malfoy, if Scorp hurts my girl, I will hurt him and you understand," Malfoy laughed and put his hands up, "yes sir."

Ginny and Hermione were cooking dinner and talking about their kids, "I think its cute, they are dating." Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "same, I hope they got everything worked out." Ginny nodded her head.

While they were eating, they were shocked when they heard the Floo going off, they all went there and saw none other than James. Harry spoke first, "James, what are you doing here and how did you get here?"

James shook his head, "that is not important, Lily was taken and Scorp is about to do something really stupid." They all yelled, "WHAT!" Ginny was about to cry and said, "my baby girl, who would do this?" James looked at Draco and said, "Rodolphus Lestrange." Draco stiffened and his blood ran cold, the last time Draco saw him, he was getting sentenced to Azkaban.

Harry let James continue, "Lily and Scorp were going on a date and all of a sudden he is coming to the common room and he showed me the letter and we ran to her room. She was gone. The letter stated that he wanted revenge on you guys and in order to do that, he was going to take Lily and only inform you guys when he has Scorp too." They all looked in horror and started making a plan.

James looked at Draco and Hermione and said, "the letter revealed the location to Scorp and he told me to tell it to you guys, only when he gave me a signal." Hermione looked like she was going to cry," are you telling me that my boy went to save Lily without any backup or any help what so ever?" James looked down and nodded.

Draco looked at him and said, "what's the signal?" James shook his head, "I'm not supposed to tell you." Malfoy went to grab his collar and he heard the protest of Harry and ignored it. "Tell me now James or so help me god..." "okay fine, but only you." Malfoy nodded. He whispered in his hear and everyone saw his eyes widen and tears run down his face.

He looked at James and James just nodded as to tell him, yes you heard right. Draco looked at Hermione with a sad face and it confused her, what could have Scorp made the signal for it to be this bad.

 _ **Lestrange Residency**_

The girl was starting to irritate him. She just wouldn't shut up. She would just scream and yell and he was really having a hard time controlling himself to just kill her off now. He has had enough and went to where she was being held.

"Are you done?" Lily looked behind her and at the door, she started yelling again, "you piece of crap, let me go now." Lestrange looked at her and had to acknowledge her Gryffindor bravery, he raised an eyebrow, "brave of you not to be scared."

Lily backed up to the wall behind her, "what do you want from me?" Lestrange walked up to her and put a piece of hair behind her ear, "your parent's ruined my life including that Malfoy and that Granger girl and I will ruin their lives by hurting you and Malfoys brat." Lily shivered and tried to get away from him," to bad Scorp's not here, so your plan was a waste of time."

He laughed and grabbed her by throat, he can see she was struggling to breath, "the little boyfriend is coming to save you and I will gladly kill him in front of you and your parents." He let go and she just started shaking her head, "please don't. You have me, that's all you need to get your revenge." Lestrange looked at her and started laughing as he closed the door. She slid to the floor praying that Scorp wouldn't do anything stupid.

Scorp was outside the house where Lily was being held and she prayed that she was alright. He couldn't live without her and he would do anything to save her, even if that meant he had to die. James hated what the signal was but he knew it was the only way to save Lily. When he opens the door to the house, all he sees his darkness and right when he heads to a door open it, he hears something behind him.

"Smart of you to come alone boy." Lestrange could sense the fear going through the Malfoy's boy body and continued to pester him, "Lily finally knows why I want you both and you should see how she begged me to save your life and just keep her and let me tell you how tempting that offer was."

Scorp looked at him and said, "just let her go and you can have me. Do whatever you want to me. Just please let her go." Lestrange laughed, "it's cute how you both are trying to save each other," and without even realizing what was going on, Scorp found himself flying back and hitting the wall. He opened his eyes and saw Lestrange above him, "sweet dreams," and then all Scorp saw was darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

All Scorpius saw was a cell when he woke up and realized he was alone. He knew it was a stupid idea to come alone but he knew James would keep his promise and wait until the signal. He started going over the plan and the signal and wondered if they were such a good idea. No one has ever tried it before and he spent the entire time going over the signal the whole way here.

As he was thinking about how is parents will react he heard a noise coming from the cell near him, "Lily?" hoping it was her. He came closer to the other cell and saw Lily on the floor having a bad dream as it looked like. He screamed and screamed her name and then finally she opened her eyes and started breathing really fast.

She looked up and saw Scorp, "oh my god, Scorp," she ran to the bars on the cell and reached out for his hands. He took it and said, "some date huh?" Lily started laughing, "only you would joke at a time like this." She looked at him with sad eyes and said, "why did you come. Do you know what he plans to do to us? He is going to kill you Scorp and then me."

She started crying and Scorp shakes his head, "no, he told me he would let you go and that's what is going to happen okay." She saw tears come out. "why did you do Scorp, what did he tell you?"

"I switch places with you and he lets you go," he looked and her and saw tears come out of her eyes. She yelled, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He looked at her and said, "I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? You are going to back to Hogwarts, graduate, travel the world, get married, and have kids and I will be watching over you and cheering you on everyday," while he was saying that, they were both crying and he was kissing her through the cell.

She shook her head, "no, if you die, I die. I am not letting you die because of me or anyone else." It was his turn to shake his head and he said "its already done Lily, James knows of the plan and he yelled at me too but that will not stop me from saving you so please just let it be."

She was about to say something when the door opened to Scorp's cell and Lestrange looked and both of them smiling, "good both of you are awake, this will be more fun." Before they either had a chance to react, another guy came in and grabbed Scorp from behind holding down back his hands. "You see it's more fun to hurt someone physically then by wand, causes more pain to throughout the body." All Lily saw was his fist coming down to Scorp's stomach and Scorp doubling over in pain. "Please stop please!"

Punch after punch and Scorp was on the floor, Lestrange hit his stomach, face, arms, legs, and anywhere you can think of. After he was done, Lestrange look satisfied and looked over at Lily who was still crying and yelling and it made him happy.

Scorp looks up at him and says," that's all you got. You hit like a girl." Lestrange smile went away and he pulled out his wand, "Cruico," Scorp started screaming and doubled over in pain and he then after about 5 minutes the spell was released and Scorp felt relieved.

Lestrange looks over at Lily and says, "you are lucky he was here or else I would have had my fun with you. Now it time to inform your parents, excuse me."

Lily was allowed into his cell and she ran to the floor where he was and lifted his head up, "Scorp look at me, you are fine just look at me." Scorp turned his head in pain and saw he tears, "I am fine don't worry, it was nothing."

After about what felt like an hour, they both sat against the wall and Lily demanded to know what the signal is. "If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out," She hesitated but nodded her head. "I told James about the letter and we started coming up with a plan and after about like 15 minutes I came across something in a book and wondered if it would work."

She looked and him telling him to continue, "there is a spell that if you say certain words, you feel what someone else dies. It is like an empty feeling and darkness. I showed it to James and he freaked out telling me I was not going to go and kill myself and stuff like that, so I t…" Lily cut him and yelled, "HE IS RIGHT, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED," Scorp looked at her and said, "calm down and let me finish."

She told him to continue, "If the person who you are connected to get to you quickly they can say the reversal spell and everyone is all good. No deaths no nothing. And before you say something, James already knows where I am so I shouldn't be down for too long."

"I don't care, no way I am letting anything happen to you," she shook her head and told him. He looked at her and just nodded his head and he felt really bad for not telling her the truth but he couldn't bare it and he knew he was doing the right thing.

They sat in silence waiting and waiting until both if them fell asleep.

 **Malfoy's Residency**

Malfoy, James, and Harry were all in Malfoy's study and after they explained to Harry what the signal was, they started coming up with another plan. "Where did Scorp come up with this spell. Probably snooping through the restricted section of the library," Malfoy shook his head.

James looked and him and said, "I told him not to, he just doesn't listen to me." Harry looks at his son and he gets reminded of himself and he and Ron were when they were in school, "It's fine son, you did the right thing telling us." James just nods and looks away sad.

All of a sudden they hear a scream, "DRACO…. HARRY," they all run out to the living room and see Ginny and Hermione holding a letter with tears in their eyes.

They look at the letter and start reading, "

 _Hello Malfoy's and Potter's, I am sure you all know by now that your little brats are missing and I must say that all has to be the work of me. I know you all probably wondering why and I must say revenge is sweet. Lily and Scorpius are very feisty and I must say Malfoy, your son has balls. Knowing your son will die for a half-blood oh wait so is he. Oh well might as well kill two birds with one stone. The location will only appear when I hurt your children and oh look it shows, now you will wonder what I have done. Come see for yourself._

 _I'll be waiting_

 _Rodolphus Lestrange_

They all stared and each other and just like Lestrange said, the location appeared at the bottom and they all started to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scorp looked around to see if there was a way he can escape but couldn't find any. Lily was asleep and as he looked at her, he couldn't help but try and rethink his plan but he knew it was the only was to stop Lestrange. As he was closing his eyes, he heard the door opening and all of a sudden was grabbed and taken out of the cell. Lily woke up and cried and he turned around to see she was being dragged too. "LET HER GO NOW!" Of course, they ignored him and continued to drag both of them upstairs.

They were taken to a big dining hall with just chairs in the middle and they were both put in it with their hands and feet magically tied down. Scorp started yelling and next thing he knew he was punched in the face. "Hello half-bloods nice to see you are doing well." As soon as Scorp was about to say a sarcastic response he heard a noise and saw Lestrange looking happy.

All of a sudden he sees his parents and Lily's parents and Albus with their wands out looking ready to fight. "Ah potters, Malloy's, how nice how you to join us." Malfoy spoke first, "let them go. It's me you want."

Lestrange started laughing and said, "yes but in order to get to you and hurt you, I will hurt the one thing you love," and before anyone had anytime to think, he pointed his wand at Scorpius and shouted, "Cruico!" Lily screamed for him and Scorp shouted in pain and kept shouting until the spell was lifted. Hermione yelled and was crying at the same time, "PLEASE JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Scorp looked ready to pass out. He looked at lily and mouthed I love you to her and she said it back. He nodded at Albus and Albus, although looking sad, nodded back. As Lestrange was distracted when he was talking to Malfoy, Albus cast a spell on Scorp and released his ties loosely in order for their plan to work.

Lestrange turned to Cruico Lily when Scorp released his ties and jumped in front of Lily. He shouted in pain and as he was getting up, he felt a weight on his chest. Lestrange has his foot on his chest and the wand at Scorp's throat. "You think I don't know what you have planned?" He lifted Scorp by the neck and threw him across the room.

Malfoy and Hermione's wands along with Ginny's, Harry's, and Albus were taken by Lestrange' s minions. Lestrange looked back at the family and and smiled, "say goodbye to your son Malfoy," before Draco could blink, he saw a green light go straight through Scorp's chest and Hermione and Lily screaming.

All Draco saw was red, he pulled out another wand he was hiding and stupefied him and all of his minions. Harry and Ginny ran up to lily and untied her. She ran to Scorp who was on the floor with his eyes closed and his chest not moving.

"SCORP!" She was crying and no one could seem to interfere, "Scorp baby, please wake up. Please!" She turned to Albus who was also crying, "do something, he said he found a spell so revive him now Albus!" Albus shook his head, "it won't work Lily, that was just a spell that he made up and had me promise to tell his parents and mine the same thing he told you. I'm sorry Lily but he's gone."

Draco and Hermione both knelt down next to their son and crying for their boy. Lily was holding his head so that it was on his lap. "No I don't believe it. Scorpius Malfoy you wake up this instant! She hugs his body tight, "PLEASE!"

Harry walks to her and tries to move her away but she screams, "NO, leave me alone please!" Harry shakes his head, "I can't honey, come on, come here," she shakes her head and is about to scream again, when she faints and everyone turns to see Albus with his wand up. "It's just a spell that put her to sleep. I'll take her." He looks down at Scorpius and hopes his spell worked, just until Lestrange is put away.

Lestrange and his buddies are taken away and sent to the Ministry to be dealt with. Hermione is crying over her baby boys body and Draco just looks down and starts tearing up. He goes to carry him to St. Mungo's.

 _ **St. Mungo's**_

After everyone got to the hospital, Albus explained to everyone the real plan and the spell he put on Scorp and how he won't be gone. They all looked relieved, however, Lily was still unconscious, so she didn't know that the love of her life was going to be alright.

Two hours passed by and everyone was waiting for Scorp and Lily to wake up. As they were discussing what was going to happen, Scorp bolted right up and started breathing really fast. Draco and Hermione ran right up and tried to calm him down. Scorp looked at both his parents, "where's Lily?" His parents moved and he saw Lily on the bed next to him and saw her chest moving up and down and relieved.

Scorp hugged his parents and kept apologizing, "it's fine Scorp, as long as that you are okay," his mother answered.

Lily woke up about an hour later and she felt something in her hand. She looks down and sees a hand in hers and when she speaks, she realizes its Scorpius and he hugs her tightly, "I'm okay," he whispers in her ear. She starts crying and they just hold each other until they both fall asleep.


End file.
